Digimon: War Of The Destined
by Whispering Kataclysm
Summary: When a ancient evil, more powerful than any faced before, is released, the Digidestined Must all come together for the Ultimate war to decide the fate of the Digital world.  01, 03 and 04 crossover. I own nothing.
1. Prologue

Many years ago, not long after the D-reaper was sealed away, there were fifteen Digimon lords. Each with a certain area to rule. Eventually, seven of them were corrupted by the darkness of their kingdoms. These seven became known as the seven demon lords, and each represented one of the seven sins; Beelzemon, Gluttony. Belphamon, Sloth. Daemon, Wrath. Lucimon, Pride. Leviamon, Envy. Barbamon, Greed, and Lilithmon, Lust. The remaining eight, consisting of the five great Sovereigns; Azulongmon of the east. Zhuqiaomon for the south, Ebonwumon of the north, and Baihumon of the west and, Fanglongmon, who represented the "Center", from which he supervised the others, along with the three holy guardian's, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, waged war with the demon lords. Then, one day, Lucimon challenged Fanglongmon to battle. The great Digimon accepted and the two fought. However, Lucimon had set a trap for Fanglongmon to be sealed in a second dimension, forever. The remaining seven Guardians, as they became known, formed a group of powerful Digimon to help with the war after his loss. These Digimon were the Royal Knights.

With the Royal Knights to aid them, the Seven Guardians defeated the Demon Lords. Since they were too powerful to completely destroy, however, they sealed the Dark Digimon in the center of the Digital world, the old sanctuary of Fanglongmon. His essence remained there, and so the seven could not escape. Trapped forever, they fought amongst themselves, blaming each other for their defeat. Eventually, only one remained. Lucimon. He was trapped there, resting for eternity, until the arrival of Takuya and his friends. By then, he had gained enough power to corrupt two of the Royal Knights. With their power he began to destroy the digital world, slowly gaining power until he became Strong enough to transform into his true form to truly destroy the Digital world. However, Takuya and his friends were able to defeat him. Now, he is trapped again in his old prison with the other Demon Lords.

But, one cannot simply destroy a Digimon. They are simply broken down into data, and that data is reformed. And, with all Seven of the Demon Lords data in one confined space, the data can only combine into one, terrifyingly powerful creature. This creature watched as Takato and the other tamers worked with the Sovereigns to defeat the old enemy, the D-reaper.

It saw the human and Digimon combine into one being. And two stood out from the rest. The Red Knight. Gallantmon. One of the Royal Knights That defeated its old forms. Also standing out was the Beelzemon. One of the old Demons lords. However, this one was not the same one of old, the lord of Gluttony. This one shared the others lust for power, its gluttony for it. But this one was tainted by the humans. He became a defender of the human world.

But this creature paid no heed to these facts. All that this being thought of, was freedom. Soon it would be free, and then, it would destroy all of its old enemies, and the Digital worlds would be under its control. The Sovereigns were weak form the battle with the D-reaper, and the deadly program was all but deleted. After it absorbed their power, nothing could stop it. Nothing. The time was coming. History, shall repeat itself. Only this time, the world will succumb to the darkness. And then the human world shall feel the wrath, of the Demon Lord of Destruction.

A/N: yes I know the order of the series is flipped a little bit, but it fit didn't it? Ah well it my story. And this will be more than a one shot, involving a crossover of the first four seasons. Hope this story gets read, and I hope any of my Warriors story readers aren't angry with me.

P.S: criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored and complements will be Acknowledged!


	2. lets go make some calls

A/N: The first season characters are as old as they were after the end of Our War Game.

Tai kamiya sighed happily. He was sitting in the park of Highton view terrace. After all that had happened, and they still won, you could understand why he was happy. Even though Agumon and the other Digimon had to stay in the Digital world, they were still able to contact each other through the internet.

However, not all was sunshine and roses. Sora had gone to an all-girls soccer camp. He still didn't understand why they had to have a Girls only soccer camp though, it seemed stupid. Why not let every soccer player go and just play with who they wanted. Probably cause of that "boys are to ruff" crap. Heck he'd seen Sora act braver then most boys. Matt and T.K were off to their grandmas still, Mimi was visiting her grandparents in Ireland, and Joe was at a summer school in another city

The only person he really had to talk to was Izzy, and he was locked away in his room toying with the computer, or as he says "trying to enhance its processing and Downloading speeds" or something like that.

Tai gave another sigh, though this one was more exasperated than happy. Ah well, at least they'd had the chance to have a little more fun. Diaboromon had been strong, but Omnimon was even stronger. The goggle wearing teen smiled at the memory. Being able to witness Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon combine was something he would never forget.

Lost in his memories, Tai jumped when his cell phone rang. Without checking the caller ID he answered.

"hello?"

The excited voice of Izzy answered him

"Tai! You have to get over here, now!"

The leader of the Digidestined jumped up and bolted towards Izzy's apartment, while still asking the frantic boy what the fuss was about.

"I got and E-mail from Gennai! He said that we were needed again." At this statement Tai didn't even bother to answer. He simply turned his phone off and ran faster.

As soon as he knocked, the door flew open and there stood Izzy, excitement blazed like lightning behind his eyes.

"About time!" he scolded.

"Hey, give me a break, now show me this E-mail." The taller boy responded.

Izzy beckoned Tai to follow and led him to a small room that seemed to bland to Tai. The light was off, and the only light illuminating the dark room was the faint light from the curtained windows and the lightly flickering computer.

Izzy sat at the desk and pointed at the screen. Tai leaned over and glanced over the waiting E-mail.

Dear Digidestined,

The Digital world is in great danger. An old evil has returned. We need you to return as soon as you can, and please hurry for I do not believe much time is left.

It was short, but it got the point across.

Tai looked to the red haired boy with a grin of determination on his face.

"well, looks like we're goin back!"

Izzy nodded,

"lets go make some calls"

A/N: To anyone reading this, I want you to know I don't mind not getting Reviews. I simply post stories for them to be read by any soul. They will stay up until I feel they no longer need to.

Also, I changed the story a tiny bit. This Lord of Destruction is messing up the time stream, so that's why the 01, 03, and 04 kids are gonna be in the same place.


End file.
